Apolo Justice: Turnabot Bithday
by Detsniy Off Skiword
Summary: Birthday suprise fanfic 4 Barrylawn! Apolo Justic muts prof tat Barrylawn's birtday was knot ruined by anoter fanfic wirter, CAN HE DO IT?


**One Chaptre Specil: Turnabot Birthday**

A/N: Hapy Birthday Barrylawn. I was gong 2 sped up Chapre 12 off Delia Hawthrone Escaps Pirson 4 tis day, butt I relised I wood lose epicnes of teh Supper Form batles if I did, sew I'm gong 2 writ u a specil fanfic 4 ur birthday! I'm gong 2 try teh brevity stlye off ur fanfics ass a bonus extra 4 tis ass wel. Tis wil take palace betwen Dahlia Escaps Persian, ans Spirt Off Justice, BTW. Wifowt further adew, let's go.

Apolo was in teh cort loby, ans was nevous, becos it was a wil sins he had last did a non-group trail sins case 5-5. He was wif Iris in teh loby, who was gong 2 assist him. Basicly, AceJakkidFan had ben false acused off crashing Barrylawn's birthday party, ans was on trail 4 it. Butt Apolo knowed tat he codn't b an evil dud, sins he writ tat epic stroy abot Apolo manging 2 get Phenciks rekt. Ten teh gard opened teh dore, ans teh gren text appered, saying 'Augest 12, 7:30 AM, Distracted Cort, Coutrom No. 7'

The cword was lick, "Ah yes, yes, yes, yes." so Judge banged his litle hamer thin, ans declared, "Cort is now in season 4 the trial of AceJakidFun." sew Apolo declared, "Teh defence has ben fine ans redy 4 hours ur horror!" wif confidence. Iris tlod Apolo, "Grate confident, Apolo! Kep it up, ans we can bet those litle kids who did teh crim!" ans her Axew jumped owt, saying, "Ax, Axew!" Meenwil, Blackquail declared, "Teh prosecution is redy, Judge-dono. Ass u no, sins I'm her, u giv opening statement." ans Judge noded. Judge explaned, "Barrylawn's birthday party was crased, ans AceJakkidFan is acused off it. However, Apolo ans Iris say otterwise." ans ever1 nodded in agreeing. Blackqual was lick, "Now 2 cal my 1st witnes, AutononmusMagicstrait!"

He appered on stand, ans Blackquil assed, "Giv us ur nam ans ocupation." ans he replayed, "I am AnonymusMagicstrate, ans I'm a fanfic writer. No relatin 2 Evil Magistraight!" ans ten ever thin went G-Major colour, ass Apolo's bracelet reacted. He tred 2 Preceive, butt ten Taka flyed ans attuck hem.

 **WHAT A KID!**

Iris sent Axew at Taka, ans he scraed Taka off, sew Apollo begined 2 bracelet.

"N-o r-e-l-a-t-i-n 2 **E-v-i-l** M-a-g-i-s-t-r-a-i-g-h-t!" ans ass he sad evil, his eyes turned red.

 **GOTCHA!**

Teh picture flyed 2 top scren, ans Apolo lolled, "Ur eyes turned red wen u sad evil, witch mens teh word mens sumthing 2 u!" ans Magistrat was lick, "Wat wood it men 2 me? How are my eyes related?" ans Apollo smarted, "Red eyes our used 2 men evul, sew u reacted becos u are an evil dude!" ans Magistrae screemd "NNOO!" sins he was fond owt, ans ten arrested 4 questioning. Blackquill flyed bak, yelling, "By my sword! Wat a horiblee useles testimoney tat was!" lick Kanbei. Sew he decided tat sins his witnes codn't work, he wood use eviance, "I haf a list of Barylawn's birthday inviteactions. He sent 5 owt, ans non off tem our 4 AceJakidFan!"

 **OBJECTION!**

Apolo ponted owt, "Butt tey our bof amazon fanfic writers who our bof fans off each otter!" ans he did teh epic gren backgrund, "Y wood Barrylawn knot invite AceJakkidFan?"

 **SILENCE!**

Blackquil contered, "We don't haf resin, butt he din't send 1, tat is a fact." ans Apolo jumped bak ans his hare falled, becos he cond't replay 2 tat. Iris reasured hem, "Cum on Apoolo! Tat was juts 1 pont, we stil haf plenty off tim 2 take th lead bak form hem!" ans ten her suport gived Apolo an idea. "I wil cal Patman Post 2 teh stand!"

Shrotly atfer, he arived. Blackquial was anger at Apolo taking control, ans was lick, "Who teh hel our u?" ans he explaned, "U can call me Pat. I'm a postman." Apolo ten sad, "I called hem becos he's teh most famos postman in teh world, sew he can tel us how teh letters went."

 **WITNESS TETIMONY**

 **-Delivery 4 Barrylawn-**

"Ok, sew I was at teh post office. Barrylawn was their, ans gived me sum invitings. I remeber geting 6 off tem, each was send 2 a difernt person. I want ans delivered tem."

 **TAKE THAT!**

Apolo ponted owt, "Pat getted 6 invitietions! U clamed their where 5! He actuly had tem, sew his memry is moar relieable!" ans Blackqual shooted, "Tis canot be!" butt I fond 5 at teh crim seen!"

Iris lolled, "Ur such a kid, juts admit tat u got rekt evan harder tan if u faced me at teh Unova Legue."

Judge banged teh hamer thin, ans declared, "The witnes was actully their. He wood no beter ten sum1 who wasn't. That's basic logic, u don't evan need Edgewurth's magic buton 2 work tat owt." ans Blackquaul getted a penalty.

 **OBJECTION!**

Blackquial tryed 2 cum bak, "Butt I serched teh entire crim seen. It wasn't their." ans ten geted idea, "Wat if, teh 6th invite getted lost?" ans Pat sodenly went 'DING!', ans tlod tem, "Yeh, I only remember deliverying 5 now tat u say it. Let me chek teh post office, I mite find it their." ans he left.

 **HOLD IT!**

Blakquil assed hem, "4 refrence, who got teh invitings?" ans Pat tlod tem, "Jakkid, icantyping, DrDigertz, ballistic dolphin, ans Detsniy Off Skiword." b4 heding owt 4 reel.

Blackquil decided, "Tim 2 get a guest up in tis jont. I cal Detsniy Off Skiword." ans ten I went 2 teh stand. lackquil assed me, "Cod I haf ur nam ans profesion?" ans I explaned, "I am Detsniy Off Skiword, one off teh sucessors off Dark Yagami, who is teh best fanfic dude ever." ans did badass pose.

 **WITNES TESTMONY**

 **-Teh day off crime-**

"I was walking threw London. I wanted 2 see Profesor Layton's hous b4 I left 2 Barrylawn's birthday. Sew I was heding down teh street, ans passed Beckinghem Place, where Shakespear was fishing. Necks thin I knowed, teh cops appered, ans explaned tat a crime had hapened, ans I was 2 b witness. Sew I went wif tem, ans now hear I am."

Judg noded, "Ok, wel, if tat's everthin, ten let's cros-exam."

 **Cross-Examinaction**

 **-Day of Crim-**

"I wanted 2 see Profesor Layton's hous b4 I left 2 Barrylawn's birthday."

 **HOLD IT!**

Apolo assed, "Sew I geass u rely lick Layton?" ans I answeared, "Off course. I wrot teh fanfic adapting off his fit wif Jack The Rapper, witch is rely god, u shod red it atfer tis." ans Judge nodded, "I sentence al teh peeps in hear 2 red Profesor Layton Vs. Jack The Roper atfer tis is done." ans Watari sad form crowd, "He is bloody Wright(GEDDIT!)! I din't thin I wood b ass exitted will redding it ass I was wil experinceing it, butt he did it!"

"Sew I went wif tem, ans now hear I am."

 **HOLD IT!**

"Sew u nether getted 2 teh party?" Apolo questioned, ans I replayed, "Sadly, I din't." ans teh cross-examing ended.

Blacquill lolled form top off lungs, "Tis hasn't moved teh case anywhere, I can prov I was rite al alon!"

 **HOLD IT!**

I ten assed, "Owt of curosity, wat has Barrylawn sad on teh subject?" ans Blakquil sodnely stoped, "Um, wel, we..." ans I shooted, "DID U F-CKING IDITS FORGOT 2 GET HIS TESTMONY!?" ans Blackquail screemd, sins I outsmarted hem. Iris ideaed, "I bet Barylawn sad sumthin tat wood heavy damage ur case, sew u keeped hem owt." ans Blakquil screemed louder. Judge banged teh hamer thing, "Blakquil, I won't take tis lightly! I don't take kindly 2 censorshop! Cort is knot a place 4 SJWs!" ans gived Blakcqual an 80% penalty, sew he only had 10% left.

Barylawn arived on teh stand. Judge declared, "Cod u giv me ur nam ans ocupaceion? I don't trust Blackquail 2 ass it now." ans he explaned, "Barrylawn, Ace Authorney!" ans Judge decided, "Ok, sew it was ur party tat was crashed?" ans he sad, "Yes, let me giv u teh deets on how sum scrub ruined my gr9 party."

 **Witnes Tesitmony**

 **-My Ruined Day-**

"Ok, sew we where at my hous. I was cheking teh invites tat where handed 2 my security gard. I had 5 off teh invites colected. Tey where teh 1s tat Postman Pat motioned deliverying erlier. I decided 2 go down, ans necks thin I knowed, sum1 was atacking teh guests. He did it rely fats, sew I codn't c who it was, butt he seemed 2 be focused on Jakkid."

 **OBJECTION!**

Blakquail angryed, "Teh defendant is ur frend! U mite b lying 2 cover 4 hem!"

 **WHAT A KID!**

Iris smarted, "If teh atacker was his frend, he wood b moar affected by it, ans there4, wood be more likely 2 say it was hem!" ans Axew growled angry at Blackquaal.

Judge decided, "Iris statement makes more logic sense, sew she wins." ans gived Blackquiil a penaly. Ten bailifs suronded Blakquil, "Wat teh bloody hell is tis?" he shooted. Judge sad, "Ur owt off health, sew ur owt off teh case." ans Blackquil tryed 2 throw his katana at Judge, butt he catched it, and constipated it. The bailifs grabed Blackquil by teh legs, ans spinned hem rond rely fats, b4 tosing hem owt teh door, lolling, "So long, gay Blackquill!"

 **EUREKA!**

Apolo noticed sumthin, "U sad u red teh invites Postman Pat delivered!" ans Barrylawn sad, "Off course. Jakkid, icantyping, DrDigertz, ballistic dolphin, ans Detsniy Off Skiword." ans Apolo explaned, "Butt Detsniy Off Skiword din't get 2 ur party! Sum1 stealed his invite!" ans Ten teh thin were scrols teh charavters wif teh 'BOM! BOM! BOM!' sonds hapened. Apolo continued, "Sins teh person was atacking, he muts haf sumthin against fanfic writers. Considering he atacked Jakkid, ans steeled form Detsniy, I thin I no juts who it is!" ans ever2 gasped.

 **TAKE THAT!**

Apollo declared, "IT IS CJ FORTUNE!" ans ever1 gasped in awe at Apolo's amazon logic. Evan Iris wwas shoked, ans she was rely god at working teh case owt! Pursuit music played ass Apolo explaned, "He rely hats Jakkid, ass he mocked Jakkid during teh tim tat he was ded, ans called Detsniy Off Skiword a Hitler supporter 4 knot wanting 2 speek ill off teh ded(A/N: I'm knot kiding, he actully did say tat 2 me in a PM). Necks, he harassed Barrylawn, sew he off corse atfer been blocked, he wood find another way 2 harass hem. Lastly, he thout tat Detsniy Off Skiword wood want 2 be a message boi, evan atfer randomly attacking hem! He wood try ans steel form him!"

"WWOOAAAHHH!" screeemed Godot, who was now proscuting in place off Blackquail, ans he chugged teh coffee in speechless.

Judge banged hammer, ans declred, "Ok, bring CJ Fortune in here!" ans Candaian Judge appered wif CJ Foturn in chains, witch where recycled atfer Blackquil getted rid off tem in 5-5. Judge decalred, "We alredy no tat u our the serial crimnal known ass CJ Fortune, sew let's testimony!"

 **Witnes Testmony**

 **-Misfortune Off Fortune-**

"I'm teling u, I totaly din't do it! I'm knot teh tip off dud 2 crash partys! I've ben framed off everthin! I wood haf getted away wif al my crimes if it weren't 4 tat meddling Dahlai! I did go 2 Barrylawn's place, butt I din't go in! I juts want in2 garden 2 c wat was hapening! If I didn't no it was his birthday, I wouldn't ever go their! I can't haf went 2 Barrylawn's palace, I've ben slave 2 Canadian Judge sins June! I can't haf getted away! Tey wood haf cached me!"

Ever1 in teh cortroom facepalmed. Godot beginned, "Wel, 1st, I shod note how u constantly contradicted urself." ans Fortune was lick, "Wat!? No, everthin I sad was tru!" ans Apolo quipped, "Including tat bit where u sad u wood haf getted away wif ur crimes?" ans CJ Fortune paniced, "NO! Tat was a lapse off memory!" ans Iris assed hem, "Lick how u din't go 2 Barrylawn's place, expect u did. Siriusly, just get rekt, u litle kid!"

Ever1 covered tehir ears, ass CJ Forune screemed rely loud at top of lungs! "FINE! I DID IT AL! I STEELED FORM SKIWORD! I BREAKED IN! I TRED 2 KILL JAKKID! I MURDERED PERL FAY! I ESCAPED CANDA JUDGE!"

Butt Judge slamed teh hammer b4 he cod contunue, "Tat is al we neded 2 no. I'l let u decide on teh increased sentence, bro." ans Canadaina Judge sad, "Wif plesure. Ans waked away."

Judge declared, "It was a long ans crazy uphil batle, butt we finaly arrived at teh cold hard facts." ans Godot quipped, "Teh only fact I ned is the hot ans bitter Blend of Fact. Godot blend #69." ans ten Judge finished, "Let us bring tis 2 a close, Tis cort finds teh defnat, AceJakkidFan..."

 **NOT GUILTY!**

The crowd was lick, "YAY! YAY!" ans confetty appered. Judge sad, "Tat is al, tis cort is ajaourneyed." ans banged his hammer thing 1 lats tim.

Green text sad, '12nd Aeguest, Distracted Cort, 8:55 AM, Defenxce Lobt No. 2' ans the winning music played. Apolo ans Iris hi-fived lick Ass Ketchup and Dawn, sins tey where gald 2 win. Atena arrived, "I juts herd how wel u beeted CJ Fortune! I can't weight 2 watch teh recording off it." ans she made owt wif Iris. Barrylawn arrived, "Thanks Apolo, I'm sew glad tat u saved my birthday. I shal remeber tis." ans rised in2 sky sew he cod writ moar amazon fanfics, witch u shod red atfer u finsih tis 1. Ten AceJakkidFan appered, ans tlod tem, "Pat juts came bak. He fond my invite hidden in a sorting orifice. We thin CJ Fortune sneeked it away 2 frame me." ans he heded off hemself.

Ten I waked in, "Apolo, thanks 4 been teh best lawyer in teh world, ans helping owt us grate fanfic writers. Who knows, u mite evan met Dark Yagami 1 day." ans we chuckled, I turned 2 Iris, "Thanks 4 been top-tier waifu. U haf dragons, beuty, ans branes. Atehna is sew lucky 2 haf u." ans ten she replayed, "No problem, it's teh lest I cod do." ans we lolled a bit, "But now, I haf 2 write teh necks chapre off Dahlia Escapes From Persian." ans I flyed away 2 write fanfic.

 **The End!**

A/N: How was it Barrylawn? I hop u enjoyed teh work I put in2 tis story, ans I hop I mad it extra epic sew u cod haf a grate birthday. I hop CJ Fortune doesn't crash ur IRL birthday, ROLF! It was fun 2 mack CJ Fortun get rekt agan. I hop tat teh otter fanfic writers oslo lick tis story. Soz I codn't get al off u in, butt I din't want 2 many testimonies, or tis cod haf draged on. Thans 4 reding, ans stay tuned 4 teh necks epic chapre of Dahlia Hawtrone Escapes From PIRSON!


End file.
